Love Of A Spartan: An Outside Perspective
by Auralee
Summary: ONESHOT Written with permission from AshleyBayle. BLADE visits a base in Florida and watches the Master Chief and Renee Kilburn prepare for a new mission, and offers some insights of her own. Rated for some mild swearing.


Hello to all my readers-and to a very special guest! For a while now I've been following AshleyBayle's "Love of a Spartan" stories: and if I may say so myself, they are actually much better than any of mine! :D Anyways, while reading her stories, I kept thinking to myself "What would BLADE think about all of this?" especially in the second story "After the War." With AshleyBayle's permission, I decided to find out-thank you very much for the opportunity! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo. Renee Kilburn belongs to AshleyBayle.

Love Of A Spartan: An Outside Perspective

**August 27, 2553**

**UNSC Camp Palmetto**

**Florida**

She watched silently as the Master Chief returned from his obstacle course run, all but bouncing in his new armor, and the younger Spartan that walked beside him; she also saw the Marine following him, her eyes adoring, loving, and somewhat sad. _I've seen that look before,_ she thought, shaking her head. Hard to be sure from this distance, but she'd bet her knives that this was his precious Renee, the Marine who'd sent him into a bloodthirsty spiral. _She doesn't look like much, but that means next to nothing, really. Probably treated him like the human being he forgets he is._

She saw Lord Hood look in her direction and grimaced—her cover was officially blown. A look and a subtle shake of the head were all she needed; Hood looked away almost as soon as he had noticed her to begin with. While she fully expected to be having a conversation with the man later, now was certainly not the time—and especially not when the Chief was right there. _No need for him to see me and flip out. __Might scare that poor girl of his, if his temper hasn't done that already._

Speaking of…she watched Renee turn around and start back for the obstacle course, a determined look on her features. _Oh hell, that's not good! John made it look easy, or she has a death wish, or both._ Moving to intercept, she noticed Buck stop and glare at her—she and ODSTs had a bit of a history, but right now that would have to wait.

"Gunnery Sergeant, you need to get to the obstacle course _now_!"

Buck heard the urgency in her tone, but still stopped to speak; she cut him off. "Now's not the time for talk. Get there, and fast! I'll go for medics!"

_Guess my point was made_, she smirked as the ODST took off; likely there wouldn't be a need for medics, no matter how things played out, but better safe than sorry. _Though I do hope she _doesn't _bite the bullet, she seems like a good kid_, she mused as she put in the call for a medic_. Loyal, too—a rare thing nowadays. Johnny-boy's a lucky man._ Though whether or not he realized it was another matter—based on what she'd heard the last few days it sounded like he wasn't counting his blessings. Renee was doing her best to be supportive, loyal, loving—hell, you don't get more devoted than following someone back into the military! And rather than appreciating that kind of devotion, John was isolating himself, falling back into the SPARTAN-II role he had been bred into. _Poor bastard keeps forgetting there's more to life than death—damn ONI._

**HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO **

"Hello, Admiral Hood."

She tried hard not to laugh as she watched the Admiral jump several feet—he hadn't even noticed her when he came into the office. _Nice to know I haven't lost my touch_, she thought, allowing her trademark half-smile to show itself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Spartan?" Hood recovered fairly quickly, she had to give him that.

"Heard some interesting chatter lately—did you really think I wouldn't find out about this?" She moved out of the shadows, her features hardening into a scowl that most Marines had learned meant trouble; Hood was unfazed. _Then again, he knows I'm no threat._

"To be honest, we hadn't really considered that you'd be interested. Especially since there are…complications."

"You mean Kilburn? Or the Helljumpers?" she asked, one hand tapping the hilt of her knife. "I do my homework, Admiral—in any case, it would've been nice to've been asked." She smirked and held up a hand, stopping his reply. "It's all right, I'll find something to keep busy with—and I daresay things will be a lot easier if I stay put. Based on what I've seen, at any rate."

Hood looked up, and she noticed concern on the otherwise unreadable features. "Is there something I should be aware of, Laura?"

_Nice of him to call me by my name, rather than Spartan or Blade_, she smiled inwardly. Aloud, she replied, "Just some things I've noticed, little things, mostly involving the Master Chief. It may be nothing, but who knows?" At Hood's nod, she continued.

"John's been out of active duty for a long time now, and yet he was able to jump back in that armor like he never left it. Kinda strikes me as a little odd, especially considering he came back with a girlfriend in tow. The same girlfriend who's injury sent him into a near-bloodlust almost thirty years ago."

"Do you think she'll be a distraction?" Hood asked. _Catches on quickly, it seems._

"Entirely possible, but I doubt it. If something happened to her, the Chief might go ballistic. What I see happening is John pushing her away—he's so wrapped up in finding the family he lost that he can't see what he's got in front of him. What happens if, when all's said and done, there's nothing there to find? And if Kilburn can't even get through to him now, before it hits the fan, what's going to happen when they're well away from here?" Hood was silent, considering her words.

"Do you think I should pull Kilburn from the mission?"

"No, not when you said you'd evaluate her based on her performance. I've been watching—the girl's got grit, and she's motivated. Not to mention she's loyal—it takes a hell of a woman to follow somebody back into the Corps when they've been gone that long. I get the feeling that down the road, the mission'll need that kind of person." Laura sighed, shaking her head. "I still think I should go along, but the call's already been made." Turning, she made her way to the door, when Hood's voice stopped her.

"You know what's out there, you remember the Forerunners—do you think Dr. Halsey and the Spartans are still alive?"

"Admiral, if they are still alive, getting to them will take a miracle. We may never be able to get to them. But we have to hope—it's all we can do." _That, and look after our own people—I have a feeling that Renee's going to lose more than she thinks. She deserves more._

**HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO**

She smiled sadly at the plain envelope, setting it carefully in Renee Kilburn's kit bag—with luck, she'd find it long after her ship took off. _Poor girl's gonna need it, I think. I really, really hope I'm wrong._ Carefully replacing the bag, she turned to find herself staring into the barrel of an M-6D. Smirking, she looked past the pistol and at the very large, very angry SPARTAN-II holding it.

"Careful with that, Johnny-boy—might go off. And really, you shouldn't be using that indoors as it is." Her smirk went to a full-on grin as she watched him holster the gun, his scowl getting worse.

"What are you doing here? And where's Renee?" _Oho, so _now_ he decides to worry about her! Not smart, John, not smart._

"Considering how you've been giving her the cold shoulder lately,I'm surprised you're worried at all," she snapped—it was irritating when someone who knew you were a friend doubted you. "Your girl's not back yet, she's getting checked over to make sure her little run over the obstacle course didn't do any permanent harm." _Well, at least he looks horrified by that—good for him._ "She's so desperate to prove herself she'll go to any length—and all for you. You could at least tell her you love her once in a while."

"I didn't want her to go—I wanted her safe!" John growled.

"She doesn't want _safe,_ you ass. She wants _you_, the man she loves—and the fact that she's completely uprooting herself to go with you is proof of that." Laura shook her head. "You didn't have to do this—not like you're expected to save the world. You've done your bit—ain't you earned the right to live in peace?"

"You and I both know we're not meant for peace," he replied—somewhat heatedly, she noticed.

"Mostly because we were never given a chance at it. Lucky me, I'm just flawed enough to cope with it—probably why I'm not going along."

John stared, his expression a cross between shock and disbelief. _Wonder how long it takes before he remembers he can talk?_ "They didn't tell you?"

"Didn't have to—I heard the chatter and came sniffing around—don't know if they forgot, or if they'd rather have me here just in case. Just thought I'd come and make sure everything was going well—and was fully prepared to stow away if need be." She smiled a little, a wistful look in her eyes. "Your Renee should be able to fill my shoes just fine—I hope you realize how lucky you are to have someone so loyal."

John scowled. "I still wish she were staying here; She won't last long where we're going, and I don't know if I'll be able to protect her. If the others are in danger…she doesn't understand what's at stake." Laura stared at him and shook her head.

"I've said it before, John, and I'll say it again—you're an idiot. Can't see what's in front of you for what you think you want." Shouldering past him, she turned back at the doorway and leveled her darkest, most terrifying stare at the Master Chief.

"I hope for both your sakes' you don't make Renee pay the price for that."

**HALO HALO HALO HALo HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO**

_Renee,_

_ You don't know who I am, and I hope you'll never have to know—suffice it to say I'm a friend. I've been keeping an eye on your progress, and all I can say is you've got guts. Not many girls would follow someone to war the way you did, and if I had my way I'd make sure you got what you wanted. But that's in your hands, not mine._

_ I won't mince words—you'll have a tough road ahead of you. I know how John operates—he's a bit of an idiot when it comes to non-Spartan concepts. He does love you—that much I know—but he's been trained from childhood to be a killer, and that kind of thing doesn't shake off easily. He forgets sometimes that there's more to life than being a Spartan, and I'm afraid you may end up getting screwed before all is said and done._

_ I hope it doesn't come to this, but if the worst should happen, use this comm frequency—if I can help you, I will, you have my word._

_ Laura, SPARTAN-000 'BLADE'_


End file.
